One More Stewarts
by GaaraNumba1Fangirl
Summary: The day has finally come, and Koda is as nervous as was predicted... But, hey, Romi is too. YAOI ROMIXKODA I don't own any of these characters or their original plotline or else they'd be gay fo real XDD


"Don't cry, Koda. Don't cry," Koda said to himself, squeezing his eyes shut. He slipped his clean shaven body into the bright silk dress. The tears he was holding back were suppressed.

"You're gonna look great," Ringo comforted, lacing up the back of the dress.

"Sugoi," his aunt, Ren, agreed as she pulled the veil down over the beautiful boy's face.

"Romi is a luck man," Lina commented on them both. The women were all adjusting Koda's dress in some way or another. The pipe organ was heard from where they were, signaling the time for the bridesmaids departure.

"Oi, Nii-san. Go get 'em tiger!" Mika exclaimed giving Koda a quick smack on the rear end. She then jumped to the back of the line of bridesmaids. One by one, they filed out of the room, leaving Koda and his mother alone.

Usually, the father would walk the bride down the isle. But since Takeshi Minuzuki -rest in peace- was unavailable, Maralynn was their substitute. Koda took a couple shaky breaths before looking at his ageless mother.

"Alright, Mom, are you ready?" He asked, more at himself than her.

"Ready as I'll ever be. Koda, I just want you to know that I'm proud of you. Even though you can't carry on the name anymore, I know this is what you want and what's right. Whoever makes you happy makes me happy as well. Romi is a far better husband for you than any girl would have been as a wife. I love you, Koda. You'll always be my baby boy. Now, let's go show everyone else this, huh?" Came the comforting words of his mother. Her small speech had calmed his jittery nerves enough to go out where the family waited.

'Left out, right in. Right out, left in,' Koda chanted in his head. Anything to keep his mind from wandering back to what event was about to take place. So, he focused on his steps, making sure they were in time with the music. All around him were little gasps and incoherent whispers. Nothing really made sense except for the overwhelming feeling he got from looking at the man at the end of the isle.

The raven haired man stood there, stunningly. His hair was slicked back and stuck to his head, framing his perfectly shaped face. His eyes sparkled with excitement and nervousness, brought out by his lack of glasses. He was gorgeous, to say the least. How his tux stretched over his broad shoulders and taut muscles only added to the purple headed male's own anxiety.

But, as he inched closer to the priest and the man he was marrying, he grew surer. He decided long ago that Romi was the one, but now it seemed so in reach, so realistic. The goal that had formed a year or two ago then, was finally being accomplished.

When finally Koda stepped to the front of him, Romi beamed. His face seemed to be consumed by his wide grin. He couldn't get over how breathtaking his bride was.

The boy seemed to be glowing, his pale skin in perfect contrast to the snowy white dress. It accentuated seductively his slender hips in the very best way. The veil he wore on his head moderately concealed his face. He anticipated pulling it up and claiming his(and only his) Koda's lips in front of everyone they knew.

Spike, the best man, gave Romi a light, but congratulatory, pat on the back.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to bring Koda Minuzuki, and Romine Stewarts together in Holy matrimony," started the priest in his low, wise voice "to honor and love each other in this eternal bond, these two have promised each other their lives. They have written their own vow which they will share with you now."

Koda inhaled lightly before starting. "Romi, I love you. I know I may not tell you enough, but I do. I don't have a really good way with words, so I try as best I can to express myself through, well... actions" he blushed slightly at the words just spoken "since I've been with you, my face has turned red more often, I've been so much happier, my view on the world itself has improved, all because of you. If anyone tried to take you from me now, I'd be an empty shell. You have my everything. I want you to be my husband."

Romi felt touched and honored at Koda's proclamation of love. Now it was his own turn, though.

"Koda, before you came along, I would lie in bed every night, wondering what the point of my being here was. After our first night, I knew it was to be with you. To protect you and help you with anything that ails you. I would go to then ends of the Earth and back for you. I would wake up at 3 AM to buy you ice cream just because you wanted it. I would do anything to make you happy, even if that meant someone other than myself. It's all because I love you. I love you more than anything. I want you to be my husband."

A few murmured "Aww's" were heard throughout the room before the priest continued.

"Do you, Romine Arthur Stewarts, take Koda to be your lawfully wedded husband? To cherish and love, in sickness and in health, 'til death do you part?"

"I do," Romi beamed.

"Do you, Koda John Minuzuki, take Romi to be your lawfully wedded husband? To cherish and love, in sickness and in health, 'til death do you part?"

"I do," Koda exhaled with a triumphant smile.

"I now pronounce you Mr. Stewarts and... Mr. Stewarts. You may kiss the bride," the priest ended with a finality.

With one, quick, gentle motion, Romi revealed Koda's veil-covered face. His nose and cheeks were stained with a light pink and his eyes were slightly glassier than usual.

He whispered a soft, "I am so in love with you," so only Koda could hear before he claimed Koda's lips in the way he had wished moments earlier. Applause erupted from all around them, further prompting them on. Koda smiled around Romi's lips in pure bliss. The feeling he was experiencing was like walking on air. For once, Spike didn't make a big deal of a simple kiss. He let it slide for then.

The guests made their move to the door while Romi and Koda stayed behind to sign the marriage documents.

'Koda John Stewarts' signed Koda on the first line. On the next line, Romi wrote, 'Romine Arthur Stewarts'. When finished with that, they followed the actions of the guests and made their way to the door.

The moment they stepped from the small church, rice started flying. Romi swept Koda's feet from under him with little difficulty and held his new husband bridal style, as seemed fitting at the moment. He took each step carefully, all while rice was whizzing around them. Spike, being the jackass he was, was pelting handfuls of the grains at them. First, he'd get a good lunge, then, he'd throw it as hard as he could at the newly wedded couple.

"Spike, you bastard!" Romi hollered jokingly. When met with the black convertible at the curb, Romi dropped Koda inside. Then, he swiftly launched himself over the opposite door to join his little lover. He nodded to the driver who drove away, cans and a 'Just Married' sign rattling on the back bumper. Before leaving sight, Romi placed a chaste kiss on Koda lips for all to see.

* * *

"Wow! It's so pretty!" Koda exclaimed, looking around the large hotel suite. The room decor mostly consisted of white and baby blue. It was large, a king mattress, 2 bathrooms, a full kitchen, and an entire living room in the center of it all.

"Mmmhhmmm," Romi agreed, looking at Koda. "What do you want to do first _Mr. Stewarts_?"

"Can we go to the beach first? I haven't been there since I was little," Koda told.

"Sure. Let me go unpack our trunks."

After the long, grueling airplane ride to Jamaica, which most of the time was spent sleeping, the pair needed to let loose pent up energy, hence the beach trip. Of course, there were other things that could have done the job just as well, but they would all be checked of the list in due time.

A few moments later, Romi returned to the living room with swim trunks in one hand, and the bag of swimming stuff in the other. He set the bag next to the coffee table and tossed Koda his red and blue trunks.

Koda swapped his pants with his trunks, leaving his shirt in it's place. He watched Romi copy his actions.

The couple arrived at the empty beach just outside of the hotel. They guessed January wasn't a popular vacationing time, though it was 89° outside.

Koda took off at a sprint to the water, pulling his shirt over his head as he did so. Romi, though, caught him by the back of his trunks before he reached the water.

"Where do you think you're going Cuppycake?" Romi asked rhetorically.

"Roooomiii, lemme gooo," Koda whined.

"You need sunscreen or you'll fry like a lobster."

"Fine," Koda replied, plopping down next to his discarded t-shirt.

Romi made a move to slather some of the creamy white substance onto his hands. Dragging his hands up and down his body, Romi worked the lotion into Koda's skin. He used the heels of his hands to more thoroughly coat his chest, back, and shoulders.

Though Romi didn't know it, Koda was secretly getting turned on. He loved the way the man's hands ran over every inch of his creamy, pale skin. Especially when brushing over the little pink nubs on his chest. He selfishly desired to be the only one to Romi ever touched, even with the smallest of embraces. A hug, a handshake, a simple pat on the back, he wanted it all to himself.

"Alright, now you can get in the water," Romi declared, pulling his hands away suddenly.

"O- okay," Koda stuttered. He hoped Romi didn't notice the hitch in his voice. He didn't want to leave after they just got there, knowing the cool water could have calmed him down. Thankfully, the older man stayed oblivious as he followed his new husband to the edge of the sand. Then, though, instead of helping his problem, the unexpectedly warm water did just the opposite. When submerged mid-torso, Koda gasped. Romi had grabbed a handful of Koda's growing problem whilst moving to his ear.

"Did you really think I wouldn't notice the little skip in that sinful little voice of yours?" Romi whispered seductively in his bass voice, nibbling the small man's ear. His hand moved up and down along the restrained organ. In turn, his ears were met with a soft moan.

Koda turned himself around. Forcefully, he grabbed Romi by his whiskered chin, pulling him down to his height for a mind-blowing kiss. Tongues danced with a passionate motivation. When Koda bucked his hips up to gain some of that pleasurable friction he craved, he found that Romi was in a similar state of arousal.

Romi reached down the front of the Asian boy's trunks searchingly. What he found was proof of his current need for something. He knew it was for him. He knew only he could do this to Koda, and took pride in that fact. That he was the only one allowed to touch him like this, the only one that Koda wanted to touch him like this. He heard Koda moan, leaning into his touch. His hand moved in jerky motions around Koda's erection. The water acted as lubrication as he made Koda gasp and moan his name. It was sensual and sexy, like music to Romi's ears.

"Romi!" He yelped. Romi tried to pull Koda's trunks waist down for more access, but Koda stopped him.

Romi groaned; he loved the more dominant side of his uke. It made for a more pleased Koda. A more pleased Koda was a happier Koda. A happier Koda meant for a round two. Of course, there were other ways to go about this, but that was the particular method being used at that point in time. He followed the orders Koda had given him by pulling his trunks from around his waist.

Koda went underwater. Romi wasn't going to like what he was about to do, so he had to be quick and discreet. He pulled the trunks from around the man's ankles, stopping to lick lovingly at the engorged cock in front of his face. He swam a little towards shore, getting a head start. He then came up for a breath of air, still backing up as he did so. Romi followed him, confused, until the top of his hip bones emerged, then stopped. When reaching shore, Koda held Romi's trunks high as if they were a trophy.

"What are you doing?" Romi asked, frustrated.

"I don't wanna do it in the water! It'll hurt! The salt'll make it burn. Why don't you come out here and we can go inside?" Koda emphasized the 'come' in his sentence.

Romi growled in frustration. Koda was doing what he was doing on purpose. The purple haired boy knew wasn't going to expose himself, therefore, teasing him. Riling him up, even. And oh boy, he would pay for his misdemeanor. He hated when Koda was in the mood to tease him. Although, it did have it's advantages. Like when Koda begged him to fuck him all night long.

Koda settled himself on the single beach towel Romi had laid out stating, "I'll wait." He stared straight into Romi's eyes as he fondled himself, letting mewls of pleasure, just loud enough Romi to hear, escape his lips. He made sure to slip his hand under the trunks, hiding his actions beneath the fabric. While he pumped himself, he imagined Romi's hands were on him, doing those delicious things to him. He knew he was being a tad evil, but Romi had never said it, and he wanted to hear the word; please. Koda had begged, plenty of times, but Romi never had.

The end of the rope was near. Romi knew he wouldn't be able to handle much more of the torture. At this rate, he may have had to just walk out there and get him. Or maybe just get off by himself. The latter didn't sound as appealing. He decided upon taking a dash for shore and grabbing his trunks. Because he would never stoop to begging. He moved as far as he could without showing anything indecent, working up his courage.

Sounds of movement coming from the water caught Koda's attention. He saw Romi make move to emerge from the water. His heart sped up slightly. He didn't want anyone seeing his Romi naked. No. That part of him was private and for Koda's viewing only. His jealousy and need took over his want for Romi's begging. The thought of a slightly pissed off, sexually frustrated, dripping wet Romi coming out of the water to fuck him into an oblivion, made Koda give up. He needed Romi as soon as he could have him. Why settle for a little teasing session, when he could have Romi's huge, delicious cock throbbing inside of him? In one fast motion, he threw Romi his swimsuit and ran as fast as he could to their suite. He got a few questioning stares from the hotel staff, but that didn't slow him down. The only thing that did was the door. When coming upon it, he realized he didn't have the keycard. He put a hand to his racing heart, leaning against the door. As he waited for Romi outside the door, his hand kneaded the straining flesh within his pants.

The scene that Romi arrived to was so sexy, he considered taking his Asian lover in the hallway. He stalked up to Koda with a predatory look in his eyes. His lips met with the boys neck, trailing along the stuttering vein he found there. The pulse jumped beneath his touch. His hand joined Koda's wile he fumbled to get the key into the slot.

Koda moaned out loud at the large, warm hand wrapped around his arousal. He knew Romi was neglected, so he used his best efforts to turn himself around to open the door. As he struggled swim-trunks he knob, he bucked his hips back in a circular motion, returning some of the favor. He heard a low growl come form the man behind him, driving him further to open the door. Romi was getting impatient, Koda could tell by the way he shoved him into the door and ground into his backside. Finally, the door gave in and the pair tumbled to the floor. Koda found himself being ground into the floor, his erection pressed painfully between his stomach and the carpet. He yelped, letting Romi know he was in pain, and not the good kind.

Romi stood, dragging Koda with him before leading him to the bathroom. Upon arrival, Romi had his arms once again full of his horny uke, who was pressing kisses all over his chest, neck, and shoulder. He grunted in response to the attack on his sense of feeling while turning on the water in the bathtub. Romi tried to pull Koda into the tub, but was stopped by the boy once again removing his swimtrunks.

"No, you first," Romi snickered, referring to Koda's pleasurable from earlier.

Koda huffed and pulled off his trunks to further expose himself to the raven haired man. He didn't like the embarrassment of being the first one naked. That always indicated who was in control. This time around, it was Romi. He always loved the way Romi's eye's would rake up his body when he was totally nude, though. That look in his eyes that said, "That's mine and I want it".

Koda was pushed against the tile on the wall surrounding the tub. His mouth was claimed with a violent fervor as Romi's own trunks landed on the floor. Koda tried to create some friction, some pleasurable sparks between them, but Romi held his hips at a distance to make that an impossibility. The smaller of the two whined into his lover's mouth.

Hips were dug into their match upon hearing Koda's noise. That boy was too sexy for his own good. His tongue swept over Koda's lips, demanding entrance that he would inevitably receive. Romi fought for dominance in the kiss with Koda, but the boy wasn't putting up much of a fight, signaling his eagerness all just a matter of what. Lips trailed down Koda's body in search of how ready the boy was for him. He stopped when he reached Koda's manhood. His head leaned forward to put the organ in his mouth.

"Romi, stop. I need you, right now. No more foreplay," he pleaded. Romi smirked. Apparently, Koda was ready for all of him.

Koda was turned around while behind him Romi came to a full stand. The small opening into his backside was prodded by Romi's erect member, eventually slipping inside.

"Nnnghhh! Romi!" Koda moaned. He wasn't used to not being prepped first, so Romi seemed all the more enormous inside him.

"Relax," Romi grunted. Koda's sphincter were clenched around him tightly, spasming wildly. He had to force himself to stay still while he waited out Koda's torturous adjustment. But when the boy's hips bucked back into his, he knew he was allowed to start.

Romi thrust his pulsing erection in and out of Koda, the water still acting as a substitute lubrication. He relished every thrust, relishing in the pleasure Koda brought him. He groaned relentlessly, letting Koda know he was enjoying himself.

Koda was just as far gone as Romi. He moaned easily, not caring who heard at that moment. He brought one hand down to his own arousal, pumping it in time with Romi's thrusting. The elder man wrapped his arms around Koda's waist tightly, their bodies fitting together like two pieces of a puzzle. The new angle provided perfect alignment with Koda's prostate. Every rough piston of Romi's hips had Koda yelping in pleasure. The combination of pleasure giving motions was becoming too much for the purple headed male. He tried to stave off his orgasm as long as possible, but it just wasn't happening. He shot his seed on the wall of the shower and his stomach, his muscles contracting to match his clenched eyelids.

"ROMI!" He moaned into completion.

Romi wasn't far behind. He reached his climax while buried deep inside of Koda. He rode out his orgasm, white tearing at the corner of his eyes. He slumped against a panting Koda. His hands turned off the faucets that were still running the tub shower.

Taking Koda to the floor of the tub, too tired to move them to the much more comfortable bed, he whispered, "I love you," to a dozing off Koda.

"Love you too...," Koda mumbled. Romi chuckled.

"Looks like we're the ones sleeping in the tub this time."


End file.
